Symphonic Fairies
by BrielleXandY
Summary: If Cadence knew what she was getting into when she joined Fairy Tail, she might've changed her mind and gone for a different guild. As soon as she joins, the sound wizard is thrown into an "easy" job with the most powerful wizard, Gildarts, for some 'tutoring'. Team Natsu comes along for moral support, and to make sure she doesn't die during her first job. Fairy Tail hospitality!
1. Chapter 1

The clock beside me started ringing, causing my sleepy eyelids to open and release me from the soft clutches of sleep. Oh, and how I wanted to release myself back into them before I looked over at the calendar. The twelfth month of the year, the seventh day. Wasn't there something important I was supposed to do today? "**Cade, get up! Do you really wanna miss your train to Magnolia **_**again**_**?**" My ears picked up the voice of my older brother, who's home I had slept over on my way to Magnolia, where the headquarters of Fairy Tail was.

Wait a minute.

Fairy Tail

I was on the way to my new guild. Hopefully, at least.

Practically jumping out of bed, I got ready in a total of five minutes and grabbed my bag, stuffing all my things inside. Sprinting to the guest bathroom, I pulled my brown hair into a messy ponytail and put on the slightest bit of makeup. I could worry about that later. I nearly tripped over everything in the room and started to run out of Calum's house. A sharp yelp of his sheep dog, Libby, alerted me to turn around and pet her head. "**Cadence! I'll drive you there. Just please don't go out in public in that!**" He sighed and grabbed his hat off a coat hanger in front of the door. Unsure what he was talking about in his second statement, I looked down and found myself still in my pajamas. Of course. That's why it had taken five minutes for me to get ready. Pale cheeks filled with color, I ran back into the guest room to change.

Settling on a one-shoulder pink and white-striped sweater, jeans, and brown boots, I got dressed and ran back out with my things, glancing at my brother in a silent thanks for driving me to the station. We got in the car and were soon on our way.

The trip there was near silent, with only the slight grunt when my brother cleared his throat and commented on something he'd heard from work. While Calum didn't practice magic very often, he did dabble in levitation and simple kinetic magic. He didn't join a guild simply because he didn't like the unreliable income. He had a steady and well-paid job of a guard in a local prison, and disapproved of my decision to become an official wizard, but I didn't care. I loved magic. It was who I was, and we both knew that his dislike of magic wouldn't stop me from doing what I loved. Once I wanted something, there was no stopping me.

Soon enough, we found ourselves at the train station, where, luckily, the Magnolia train was running late. I still had time to get there. Turning to Calem, I gave a quick hug to my older sibling and smiled before muttering a few notes of a song I'd started learning on my favorite instrument, the flute.

"_**Hey Fairy, where you going?**_

_**I'm trying to assemble all this light**_

_**I'll shine it down and make tomorrow bright**_"

The raven-haired male simply chuckled, patted my head quietly and turned me around. "**It doesn't look like I'm the fairy here, does it? Now get going, before they pick somebody for the guild that's not as good as my little sis.**" As a wide grin accompanied my face, I started running over to the boarding station, only turning around to give him a wave. "**Cadence DesRosiers, wizard of Fairy Tail coming through!**" He yelled while pointing to me, causing tons of people around me to move away. "**Is she going to break something? Let's get her on the train first, in case she wants a special seat. Wizards from there are known to be very powerful.**" I heard somebody whisper. And I was okay with that. Totally okay with that.

As the train arrived, I made a beeline for a seat, which didn't take very long since everybody let me on first. I found myself between a very irritated looking brunette who seemed to have a bad day and a very nice boy (her son) who was around my age. He'd waved at me and began to open his mouth to speak, but a glare from the woman caused him to shut his mouth and avoid my gaze about halfway to the city.

As soon as the lady dozed off, he looked at me and began to speak in a hushed voice. "**Where's your mark?**" He inquired, not even bothering to ask me what my name was. "**Oh, sorry about that. My brother happens to think up ways to embarrass me in public. I'm on my way to becoming a Fairy Tail wizard. That's why I'm going to Magnolia.**" I answered sheepishly, hoping that nobody else overheard me. I didn't want to be public enemy number one on this trip. A nod of understanding came from him, and he grinned. "**That's really awesome. What kind of magic do you use? I've always wanted to learn, but I'd never be good enough for Fairy Tail. You must be really powerful.**" He commented, making me grin in just the slightest. The thought of being a powerful wizard always gave me good chills down my spine. Everybody would know my name. I would have a title, like Erza Scarlett, better known as Titania, Queen of the Faries, or Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander. That would be the day.

Realizing I had been lost in my thoughts and hadn't answered him yet, I pointed to my bag. "**I'm a sound wizard. Anything having to do with instrument magic, I'm your girl.**" I replied, opening my mouth to continue, I noticed that his mother was starting to awaken. Shutting my trap as if I hadn't spoken to him at all, I started humming the song that I was learning. I had a feeling it would be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the train ride was kept in silence, with only the mutters of how dangerous Fairy Tail was, yet how helpful and powerful they also were. I couldn't help but feel jittery. I would be a Fairy Tail wizard. I was going to be a wizard that everybody knew about.

As soon as the train stopped, I grabbed my things and ran off, taking in my surroundings in the few seconds that I halted my steps. This city was _huge_. There was no way I was going to find the guild hall if I wandered around for ages.

Then the ground began to move.

Shrieking, I tripped over the ground and covered my head with my hands. What was going on? An earthquake? Maybe Fairy Tail wizards would come out to inspect the damage afterwards. And I would meet one of them! Wait, why was I worried about meeting a Fairy Tail wizard much more than my own safety? Looking up from my fetal position, I saw that the city was literally splitting in half, and there was a man in a black cape walking down the path straight to the middle of the city, where I could now clearly see the guild hall. It was magnificent! To think that I would be in that hall in just a few days, after I received my bearings and found somewhere to live.

Then I saw people start coming out of the hall, first a pretty girl with red hair, clad in armor. Then a pink-haired boy with a flying cat. This wasn't weird at all. Why did they have to split the city in half for this one guy? I stood up and watched carefully, waiting for anyone at all to say something that would give me a hint to who this mysterious man was.

Then the murmurs began.

"Hey! How long's it been since old Gildarts was here? Four years, right? I wonder how that quest went with him." A vendor behind me started muttering to his customers, daring to speak in the harsh quiet of the city.

This was Gildarts? I had expected more, to be honest. The strongest man in Fairy Tail? Could he not find the guild hall, so they had to make a straight road to it? I'd have to ask when I got there. Turning to the vendor behind me, I wiggled between the customers to get in front. "**Where's the closest inn with a good price to the rooms?**" I inquired, getting several looks from those whom I'd pushed. He gave me directions to the closest inn, the Fairy Scroll, that was named after the local guild. I thanked him, placing a few jewels on his table before walking towards the inn.

While the inn was quite pretty, it wasn't anything special. After speaking to the owner, I got a hot meal, a shower, and a place to sleep for the night. Magnolia was seeming to be quite the place! After settling to bed, I realized that I would never get any sleep if I didn't stop worrying about what would happen when I got to the guild, and asked if I could join. Around midnight, the city began moving back, yet I found myself very comfortable with it now.

In the morning I got dressed and headed off to the guild hall, which was no longer in my sights due to the city rejoining with it's other half. Doing the best I could to find it, I only wandered for about thirty minutes to get there. Soon enough, I stood at the doors of the guild, catching my breath as I slowly walked up, only hesitating a moment as I knocked on the big double doors. And nobody answered.

My throat caught and began running dry. Did they not let regular people come into the guild hall without an escort? Sure, it looked fishy, but I wasn't sporting another guild mark, nor covering one up. I knocked again, a bit louder, and tried to listen in on what was happening inside. Lots of crashing, people obviously fighting and yelling, and many groans of displeasure. Well, this sure was a rowdy bunch. I leaned against the door to try to get a better perspective, and then it opened.

I crashed to the ground, face first. "**Ugh...**" I groaned, struggling to sit up and look at who'd opened the door. It was the man in the black cape, Gildarts. Oh no. This wasn't good. "**Hey pretty lady. What are you doing here?**" He asked, not at all phased at the thought that I might've been (which I absolutely was) eavesdropping on the guild. "**I-um-I-Fairy Tail-join-want-to-please?**" I stuttered, my words coming in jumbled groups not only as I spoke them, as I thought them. He looked down at me in confusion for a minute, and then the pink-haired boy peeked over his shoulder. "**Hey, what's goin' on? You scared, Gildarts? Wait, who're you?**" He asked, obviously not understanding what I meant, and since I couldn't speak anything other than single words that didn't make any sense, I wasn't sure if I could even remember my name at the moment.

"**I think she wants to join. She's obviously a wizard. Lots of potential, I can just see it. Come 'ere, let's get Master to evaluate you. But we do have to know your name before we let you in.**" Gildarts replied, soon after grabbing the salmon-haired boy by the hand and throwing him back inside towards an old balding man with white hair.

"**C-Cadence DesRosiers. And yeah, I wanna join.**" I replied, standing up by myself and finding my whole body shaking with anticipation. But they still had to evaluate me, and something told me that it would be very hard to pass. "**Alright then, Cadence. Come right on in. What kinda magic do you use, if I can ask?**" Gildarts inquired, opening the door wide open to the silent guild.

The Fairy Tail guild was all staring at me, quietly taking note of exactly what I looked like and who I was. An obviously drunk brown-haired woman was simply looking at me and shrugging. A blonde girl was looking at me and smiling, waving enthusiastically along with a blue-haired girl. In the middle of the bar, the balding man stared at me critically, taking me in and obviously making sure I wasn't somebody that he might've seen as an enemy. I stood in the middle of the guild hall, letting them inspect me even though I was shaking like a nervous wreck.

A long moment passed, and the white-haired man began to smile. "**Nice to meet you! I'm Master Makarov, but everybody here calls me Master or Gramps, whatever you prefer. I see you've already met Gildarts. I understand you'd like to join? I didn't catch your name.**" I opened my mouth to speak, but the pink-haired boy beat me to it. **"She smells weird, Gramps. Like some kinda soap." **He muttered, taking me by surprise. When had he _smelled _me? And soap was a good smell, wasn't it? "**NICE SCARING HER, NATSU! SHE'S OBVIOUSLY REALLY NERVOUS! AND THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE WHO WASHES THEMSELVES CORRECTLY SMELLS LIKE!**" The blonde yelled at him, turning back to me and shaking her head as if to say, _don't worry about him. _Taking her advice, I took a deep breath and began to answer all the questions he threw at me as the guild began to ignore us and made more noise. Thankfully, nobody was starting any fights, only chatting amongst themselves for the moment.

"**My name's Cadence DesRosiers.**"

"**What type of magic do you use?**"

"**Sound magic. I could show you, if you'd like.**"

"**In a few moments, Cadence. I have to speak to my S-Class Wizards. Gildarts, would you come over here, please? You too, Erza**." Master said, turning to the red-haired female who was currently eating a piece of cake. Staring tearfully at her food, she cleared her throat and got up, leaving it behind to speak to the others. Looking down at my shoes, I couldn't believe that I had really gotten this far. It was actually happening.

It only took a few minutes of quiets whispers from the group before they gestured me over to the bar. I recognized Mirajane Strauss, who was quite popular on Sorcerer Weekly. She was all smiles, seemingly supportive of me being there. I couldn't help but grin as I sat down at one of the stools. Erza looked at me critically, peering at me for a second before glancing at Mira and also releasing her frown for a neutral look. Gildarts also remained neutral, but Master Makarov had a grin on his face. "What color would you like your guild mark to be?" He inquired, Mira picking up a group of stamps from behind the counter. My grin spread into a smile as I held my right arm up upside down, pointing to my forearm. "**I want to thank you for this opportunity, sir.**" I told Master as I pointed to the white stamp. Wincing slightly as Mira pressed it onto my skin, I took a breath, and the Fairy Tail emblem was seared upon my arm. And it would be there for a long, long time.

"**So, when are you gonna take your first job?**" asked Gildarts, pointing to the request board across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Just started doing the author's note stuff, since I've seen it on the site on other fanfics. Please review, favorite, and follow if you want to! I don't own Fairy Tail, obviously, but I do own Cadence and her character, everything down to her magic. This is my first fic, so if somebody feels out of character, please tell me how I can improve. Thanks, guys. By the way, you can just call me Brielle to shorten my name if you'd like to._

_-BrielleXandY_

-Chapter 3-

I blinked in surprise as I followed the finger of the cloaked wizard. I shook my head. "**Not right now. I don't have anywhere to live, I'm currently checked in at that inn named after the guild.**" I answered, pointing in the general direction of it. A few of the older members nodded in recognition, but most of them simply shrugged. "**Oh, well then, you'll get somewhere to live in the city, right? Maybe we can arrange something so you can room with someone until you get a few jobs under your belt.**" Mira suggested cheerfully.

Nodding at the girl, I carefully rubbed the stinging mark upon my arm. It was still worth it, no matter how much it hurt. The blonde girl that had yelled at Natsu was raising her hand. "**She can hang out with me for a little. I can see if Virgo can fetch a little bed from the spirit world, since I only have one, and I don't think sleeping on the couch will be the best for you.**" She suggested. I grinned and nodded in agreement. "**That'd be great...?**"I trailed off, realizing that I didn't know her name. "**Lucy. It's nice to meet you, Cadence. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better.**" She continued before turning back to the blue-haired girl.

After that, it was like I was being interrogated. Erza Scarlet took hold of me and sat me down at a table, and every member of Fairy Tail asked me forty questions each.

"**How do you pronounce your name?**"

"**Cadence DesRosiers. It's French, I think.**"

"**What type of magic do you use?**"

"**It's a type of sound magic, based around music and instruments.**"

"**Can you sing well?**"

"**I guess so. It's what my magic is based on, anyway.**"

"**Are you single?**"

"**Uh, Master? Is this necessary?**"

"**Cadence, answer all their questions, please! It's a way to get to know our newest member better!**"

"**Then, um, yeah. I'm single.**"

Every male in the room did a slight fist-bump, and my pale complexion turned bright pink in half a second. Well then. That was very forward.

Once I answered all of their questions, (which took until nearly sunset, mind you. My rump hurt from sitting more then I think I ever would on a dangerous job) Lucy pulled me away from them and escorted me to where I would be staying after grabbing my things from the Fairy Scroll inn.

Walking inside the apartment, I let out a shrill and high whistle. "**What a lovely home, Lucy. Thanks for letting me stay here.**" I repeated for the millionth time. It looked like my thanks were finally starting to annoy Lucy, so I let off and tried to remember to not say it again. "**Really, it's my pleasure. It's all I can do for a new member in my family.**" She replied with a smile, pointing to an empty place where I could place my things.

"**Also, if Natsu or Gray break in, don't freak out. Just tell them that I'll be home soon, or that you'll tell on them. That should get them out pretty quick. Or just throw them out the window. That leaves me with a whole lot less work.**" The blonde laughed, grabbing one of her keys that I had noticed were on her belt.

Throw them out the window? That was a bit harsh, wasn't it? Then again, if she knew that they were going to break in, then they did it often enough to annoy her. I wouldn't throw them out the window, rather just ask them nicely to leave. It wasn't my place to enforce Lucy's rules rather then just follow them. Setting my bag down, I burrowed through it for a moment before looking up. "**You're a Celestial Wizard? Neat. May I ask if you have any music-related spirits? I wonder what they would be like.**" I commented, eyeing her keys.

Lucy nodded her head, showing me a silver key she had pulled from her belt. "**This is Lyra. I can't summon her today, since our contract is pretty strict. She's not a very good fighter, but when I'm bored and have nothing to do and she's available, I call her. Virgo might be a little more help, since she knows or can find out anything I need to know.**" She said before the maid celestial spirit appeared of her own accord. "**You asked for me, Princess?**" She inquired, her monotone voice confusing me. Turning to me, she bowed deeply from the waist. "**Princess, is this an enemy I must dispose of?**"

The blonde gasped and shook her head and hands at the same time. "**No! Virgo, this is my friend Cadence. Do you have any small beds in the spirit world that we can have for a little?**" She inquired, trying to keep Virgo from utterly demolishing me.

The pink-haired maid nodded and disappeared in a golden flash of light. "**I'll be back in a moment, Princess, for the bed you request." **I stumbled back very slowly, turning to Lucy in surprise. "**Do they do that all the time?**" I asked, quite frightened of her reply. She nodded quietly, but shrugged. "**They're really helpful in battle, though. Don't worry about it. Virgo will spread the world that you're not an enemy. Maybe she'll tell me about the location of a music key so that I can share the knowledge with you.**" She replied happily, obviously glad that she could help me in any way. I really appreciated it, but I didn't plan to stay here long. I'd find somewhere to live, and then I could make money and not live off Ramen Noodles for lunch and dinner everyday that I wasn't making any money.

Virgo came back shortly, toting a single-sized bed that could fit against the wall in Lucy's apartment. I thanked her, got changed, and promptly fell asleep without any trouble. It had been a good day, and I was happy to finally be what I'd always wanted to be- a Fairy Tail wizard. Who could want more than that?

In the morning, I got dressed and walked with Lucy to the guild hall, borrowing a newspaper from an older man named Wakaba. While I found a few apartment listings, most of them were much too expensive and far from the guild hall. It looked like I'd be staying at Lucy's for a while. Sending her an apologizing glance, I ordered a small drink and handed over some money to Mira while sipping on it quietly.

"**Cadence, there's no charge for new members! You get a one-month grace period and you don't have to pay for anything in the guild, three meals and five drinks a day.**" Mira chuckled, passing me my jewel back. I shook my head and shoved the money back. "**I insist. I'm trying not to rely on anybody too much, and if I could, I wouldn't be living at Lucy's house. I need to prove that I can do this by myself.**" I finished, slamming my drink down against the bar. I hadn't realized how angry I'd gotten by thinking about my brother's reprimands when I had announced just a year ago that I was going to join Fairy Tail. Leaving my drink there, I stood up and walked angrily out of the hall, practically boiling. Thankfully, nobody followed me.

Except Lucy, of course.

The blonde chased after me, trying to grab my shoulder. "**Cadence, what's wrong? It's okay, we're just trying to help you!**" She told me, taking a hold of my bare shoulder. Impulse took over, and I turned around and slapped her hand away. Fear clouded my eyes a moment later, not breathing for a few moments. "**I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I don't want anybody to help me. I just- I can't. I'll be getting an apartment in the next week, I promise. I'll be out of your hair in no time.**" I apologized once more, summoning my flute from mid-air and playing a fly note. I floated up into the air and waved. "**Just tell everybody that I'm okay. I don't need any help, okay?**" With that, I played a few more notes on my flute, causing the sound waves around me to carry me through the air easily. I'd be in her apartment before sundown, I'd make sure of that. I didn't need anybody worrying about me. I had to, however, go find myself somewhere to live until then.

After a bit of looking around in the city, I played a few songs on my instruments on the other side of Magnolia and made a few jewel from those passing by who started listening. Pleased with my earnings, I made my way back to Lucy's apartment, happy to find her asleep so I could simply slip into bed.

Then a figure in the window began poking Lucy as she slept.

I screamed, blasting the figure out of the window due to my clear note and advanced sound waves from my mouth. I heard a crash below, and Lucy jumped up out of bed. "**Cadence, I was worried? What happened? Why is Natsu on the ground out there?**"

I jumped out of bed after hearing the name Natsu. That was the Salamander? I had just knocked the Salamander out of a window? Something was telling me that I was in deep trouble. After a moment, the spiky-haired figure scaled up the window and jumped inside. "**Hey, that wasn't very nice! I was just trying to talk to Lucy! I thought you were nice, Katy!**" He pouted, crossing his arms.

I bit my lip and looked down at my feet. "**I'm sorry, Salamander! I didn't know it was you. When somebody jumps in the window, it's usually a burglar or something! And, it's Cadence.**" I replied quietly, Lucy simply laughing and draping an arm around my shoulders. "**Good job showing him, Cadence! And STOP COMING IN MY HOUSE AFTER I'M ASLEEP! LUCY KICK!**" She yelled, kicking him out the window into the sky. My mouth was wide open as he disappeared into the sky and Lucy closed the window. "**Will he be okay?**" I inquired, quite worried about the health of the wizard. "**Oh, he's fine. He'll just mope around for a few hours tomorrow and then he'll forget about it. I wonder where Happy is- that dumb cat's always around him one way or another.**" Lucy muttered in thought, simply shrugging and tucking herself back into bed. "**Night, Cadence!**"

I simply nodded and got back into bed as well. For some reason, I worried about my health while I was around Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning was very calm, nothing much happened but Gildarts nagging me to go on a job, and take the guild's hospitality. I didn't want it, to be honest. I didn't need them to wait and nag at me for being able to carry myself through a rough time.

Then a new wizard walked in.

He was pretty interesting, messy black hair in a spiky style on top of his head. "**How'd the job go, Ice Princess?**" Natsu called at him, causing them to literally butt heads. I jumped back in my seat, looking over at Lucy as she calmly finished her food. "**Don't worry. They do this all the time.**"

"**Fine, you pyro. It's not like you coulda' done any better.**"

"**Is that a challenge, you ice cube?**"

"**Bring it on, Flame Brain!**"

A fight broke out between the two, and soon enough, nearly everybody in the guild was hitting and hurting each other. Erza stood up and everyone froze in their place, the new wizard and Natsu clinging to each other in fear. "**Is there a problem?**" The redhead asked calmly, glad that her back was to me. That glare scared the Salamander? I thought he wasn't afraid of anything! "**N-no, Erza. Everything's fine!**" They both stuttered, faking a grin in fear.

I stifled a giggle and watched the scene fold out. Erza went back to sitting down, and finally, the new wizard glanced in my direction. "**Who's that?**" He inquired, coming over to get a closer look at me. I flashed a smile only to get a glare from a blue-haired woman on the other side of the room. "**Juvia has found another love rival!**" I heard her whisper, noting that she obviously had feelings for this wizard that I'd never met before.

"**This is Cadence, she's new to Fairy Tail. She just joined a few days ago. And knocked Natsu out of my apartment window.**" Lucy replied for me, waving a hand in my direction. I simply waved and smiled again. "**Welcome to Fairy Tail, Cadence. I'm Gray.**" He greeted as he began to get undressed.

Yes, I'm serious. This crazy man remained in front of me in only his boxers.

I looked away, a bright pink blush appearing on my face. "**Um, Gray? Clothes?**" I asked quietly, glancing over at Lucy for help. She simply shrugged. "**Get used to it.**" She informed me, nodding her head over to Juvia, who was greedily hoarding his clothes. "**DAMN! Sorry, let me get them. Cadence, can I borrow your pants?**" He asked sincerely, looking at me like he seriously needed my pants. "**No!**" I automatically replied, turning around and pushing him away.

After seeing the severity of my situation, I stood up and hid behind Lucy. "**Lucy! Help me!**" I whispered to the blonde. "**Sorry. You're gonna get caught up in it now, just so you know.**" The blonde replied, sipping on her drink and shrugging in defeat. I squealed, continuing to clutch to her shoulders.

Natsu got up in Gray's face again. "**God, stripper! You can't just ask for somebody's pants!**" He yelled, fire appearing in his palms. "**It's not my fault that she has pants and I don't!**" He replied, his fists beginning to mist up like he was creating ice. Soon enough, they began tussling, and somehow, I was brought into it.

Bringing out the only arsenal I had to get me out of it, I summoned my bass tuba and let out a loud and deep note. Natsu, that had landed on my back after I had been thrown to the ground, was blasted into the sky and broke through the roof. Gray, who had been about to freeze Natsu, was thrown out a glass window. The tuba disappeared and I stood up, dusting my clothes off. "**Anybody else want a turn?**" I inquired, enjoying their surprised looks as I walked over to the bar and ordered another soft drink.

Gildarts sat down next to Lucy and I, and began bragging about his S-class-wizardry. Was he trying to impress me or something? There was no impressing that needed to be done, but I was curious about one thing. "**Why did they have to split the city for you to come through? Can you just not find your way to the guild hall?**" I inquired, watching his muscles tense and eyebrows furrow. "**Is that a challenge, sweetheart?**" He asked through gritted teeth. I shook my head and shrugged. "**I was just curious, that's all. I didn't know you were going to be in town, much less that the city was going to split in half just a few minutes after I arrived.**" I replied.

He shrugged, nodding his head towards Grey and Natsu beating each other's brains out. "**You can probably imagine how much repair costs are for **_**them**_**. Well, mine are triple-no, quadruple- on a good day. I don't think they want me touching something and destroying the city.**" He replied evenly, a surprised look on my face. I knew that Fairy Tail did do a lot of destructive actions, but I never imagined that they might touch a city wall and accidentally destroy it. Suddenly, I was more scared of Gildarts then honored by his presence.

"**I found a job that you can take, if you want. If not, I might grab it up myself.**" He suggested, pointing towards the request board. I shrugged and walked over, reading the request. A wealthy man wanted us to guard his family while they were traveling across Fiore. I could see things _and get paid for it?_ I was totally in! "**Yeah, I'd love to take this job!**" I called to the man, looking around for Master to get him to record that the job was taken.

After finding the white-haired man, I handed him the paper and promptly told him that I would like to go on the job. He furrowed his brows at the paper, and shook his head. "**I'm sorry, Cadence. I can't allow you to go on this job. Even though it seems harmless, I doubt that it will be. They wouldn't be asking this much money if they thought that there wouldn't be any danger. Maybe you can ask around and see if somebody would like to accompany you? Perhaps Gildarts would help escort you. I know he's been waiting for you to take a job. He, as well as myself, want to see what you're capable of.**" He finished, placing the paper back in my hands. The smile melted off my face as I stifled a reply containing the word 'but', yet I knew that he would not accept such an excuse.

I heard a loud banging outside the door, Gildarts barging in. Of course the wizard had been eavesdropping. "**Yeah, I can help the squirt out! Lemme go with her, and she'll be just fine!**" The caped wizard grinned, taking the request out of my hands and placing it back down on Master's desk. Moments later, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Natsu were also standing beside us. "**There's no way we're leaving her and Gildarts on this one. Who knows what he's gonna do! Don't worry, Cadence, we've got you!**" Lucy replied, determination deep in her brown eyes.

Although I found it very sweet that they wanted to help me, I was a bit disturbed. The reward was 100,000 jewels, and spread six ways, it was only going to be around 16,000 jewels each. It was definitely not enough to find a good apartment any time soon. Master grinned and wrote our names on the paper, stamping it with a red 'approved' before I had any time to protest. I sighed and simply nodded. "**Can we leave tomorrow morning?**" I asked weakly before the five of them dragged me away to pack and ask questions about the request that Team Natsu (as Lucy had told me they were called) hadn't read.

_-Author's Note_

_Hey guys! Whaddya think? I wrote this because I am happy to say that I got sixty views on this story, and my next chapter will be out when I hit 100. Very pleased that people are reading this, but sadly, I have recieved no reviews, favorites, or followers. If you did like my story, any of these would make me extremely happy, as happy as that blue cat that will be introduced in the next part!_

_As always, I don't own anything in this story other than Cadence. Are you happy about the job that I chose for them? I wasn't sure what to do, but I brainstormed a bit and this was the one that I had the most ideas for. I hope that you all enjoy this and please review, favorite, and follow!_

_-BrielleXandY_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! I really wanted to write some more because I had a little time, so this is what came out of it! Also, I've made a decision that this will contain romance, but nothing explicit. I'd probably go as far as making out and cuddling and stuff, but nothing that if you had your parents read it would make them punish you for a year after they finish disconnecting your computer._

_Love triangle between Cadence, Gray, and another character that will soon be revealed. Cadence will not have feelings for either, but they will both have feelings for her. Thought it would be funny to watch her squirm. I'm so mean._

_So yeah! I hope you guys enjoy this part!_

_Also, I might be posting a chapter every Friday and Sunday, so that I have a schedule and I'm not posting whenever I get the urge. _

_-BrielleXandY_

I woke up with a shake to my shoulder from Lucy, the entirety of Team Natsu stood above me, Gray already holding my bags. "**Cadence, you comin'? Gildarts is waiting at the guild hall!**" Gray yelled in my face as I opened my eyes. I yelled and started freaking out, apologizing and running into the bathroom and getting ready as fast as I could. Of course, I didn't realize that I was in a long t-shirt and (thankfully, they were boy shorts) underwear. Gray and Natsu blushed, Lucy sighed and shook her head, and Erza critically inspected my lower region.

Of course, I didn't realize this until I was getting dressed and Natsu started yelling at Gray. "**You're embarrassed at **_**that**_**? You strip lower than that all the time!**" "**Well how about not being used to **_**girls **_**doing that?**" The black-haired ice-make wizard protested. I peeked my hand out of the bathroom and gave them both a very rude gesture. "**I do **_**not **_**do this often, one, and two, I'm not used to groups of people standing over me as I sleep, so I was a little bit dazed at being awoken as such!**" I yelled back through my toothbrush as I put my jeans on. Running out and slipping my shoes on, I grabbed my bag from Gray and ran out of Lucy's apartment. "**You slowpokes comin'?**" I asked as I started running down the hallway. "**I didn't know a girl could get ready that fast.**" Gray muttered as my bag was ripped from his hands and he followed me outside. Soon, the whole group and I were heading towards the train station.

Natsu introduced me to his blue cat, named Happy. I grinned at the flying tomcat, waving and patting him on the head. "**Nice to meet you, Happy! I'm Cadence.**" I was quite startled when Happy actually replied to me. "**Hi Cadence! Do you have any fish? Wow, you seem even weirder that Lucy! You smell like soap, while Lucy smells like fish!**" The blonde turned around and began steaming from the ears. "**I DO NOT SMELL LIKE FISH, YOU STUPID CAT! IT'S PERFUME, OBVIOUSLY! AND SOAP IS WHAT NORMAL PEOPLE SMELL LIKE, IF YOU'VE EVER USED IT!**" The cat hid behind Natsu and simply shrugged.

We all boarded the train, and chose our seats. I was next to Gray, on the edge of a seat and Natsu was given the window seat in case he had to get sick. Lucy was across from me, next to Erza and Gildarts. We didn't talk about much, since I was practicing a lullaby on my flute, Lucy brought a book, and everyone else chatted. Except for Natsu, of course. He just looked sick the entire way there.

We got to the train station and started grabbing our things. I reached in the overhead compartment to grab my things, but Gray beat me to it. I flinched my hand back, as did he, and he took the handle and handed it to me. "**Here ya' go.**" He said evenly, oblivious to the suppressed blush that was growing on my face. I dismissed it as him simply being nice and grabbed the handle. "**Thanks, Gray. Um, shirt?**" I replied, raising my eyebrows as he looked down at himself and he snorted. "**Great. Who has my shirt?**" He asked around as we all got off the train. Lucy caught my gaze for a moment and winked suggestively, obviously meaning the awkward moment with Gray. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. At least we were comfortable enough to tease each other about that stuff.

Erza had Natsu draped over her shoulder as he recovered from the train ride, with the other a wagon full of luggage that I doubted that she needed. I looked up at the city we were in, which I hadn't bothered to learn the name of. We began walking towards the destination, the Kingston family's home.

As we walked around the city, it wasn't hard to guess what house was theirs. It could be seen from everywhere, a huge mansion rivaling the Heartfilia home. (yes, Lucy had told me about her situation- I felt for her and promised to keep her secret as long as she wanted me to)

As soon as we arrived, we all stopped nearly at the same time to take it in. Natsu picked me up and threw me in the rosebushes outside to make the joke, "**See? Her name is 'of the roses" in French! Hahahaha!**" I muttered a few curses, standing up and brushing the dirt off my clothes. "**Glad you did some homework, Natsu. I could've told you that before I was four.**" I muttered, rolling my eyes and trying to get the kink out of my neck. Gray whistled in surprise. "**That's one big house. I knew these guys were loaded, but still. Why aren't they giving us more money if they've got a mansion like this? They've got a lot of it to spare, I'm sure.**" He muttered to us, careful to not alert the butler that he'd noticed walking towards the gate that separated the estate from where we were standing.

The butler approached us, dipping into a deep bow. "**I presume you're the Fairy Tail wizards?**" The man asked as we all nodded. He didn't say another word as he opened the gate and allowed us all in, escorting us to the main sitting area where the family sat before us. The Kingston's were a small group, just a mother, father, and boy. Why did the mother and son look so familiar? I wasn't sure if I'd heard or seen them before, but it was probable. My father had always sent me to the balls and dances that regular civilians were allowed to attend, and I was liked by quite a few nobles, so I occasionally got invitations to exclusive parties as well. Nothing had come out of them but a lifetime of hilarious stories that I couldn't tell anybody in fear of embarrassment, but it might've been the answer to my question.

After we took our seat on a velvet couch across from them, the man began speaking to us in quite a friendly manner, which surprised me. "**Welcome, Fairy Tail wizards! My name is Fraiwald Kingston. This is my lovely wife, Helena,**" The brown-haired woman dipped her head in a slight nod, but gave no hint of a smile. "**And this is my son, Quinton.**" The boy had been looking down the entire time, as if he'd seen something that scared him. I glanced at him occasionally while Sir Fraiwald (after Erza has asked him what the route was, and more details on the length of the trip, his butler insisted that we use his proper name) spoke, but he continued to look like he'd seen a three-headed monster and wanted to disappear off the surface of the Earth.

Since I really wasn't paying attention, Gray filled me in with the information after we were dismissed. Apparently we were leaving tomorrow and pairs of us were being assigned to each family member. I had been paired with Gray to protect Quinton, Erza with Lucy to protect Lady Helena and Gildarts with Natsu to protect Sir Fraiwald. We were given rooms to stay in for the night in the mansion as well, which was definitely a bonus. I had assumed we were camping out, which would not have been fun. We dispersed with our things to our rooms, and promised to get up before the sun rose, at about four or five, to go over the plan once more.

I walked into my room to find a lovely green spread, matching from the walls to the rugs in the private bathroom. The whole room, not including the walk-in-closet (which I was very disappointed I could not use, since we were only staying one night), was bigger than Lucy's apartment and bathroom combined. Absolutely amazing! My bliss was short-lived, however, as I crashed unto the bed, set my mental alarm, and automatically fell into a deep slumber.

My eyes shot awake, and I looked at the time lacrima that I had conjured the night before so I could see what time I'd woken up. 4:30 am? Perfect! I absorbed the magic from the lacrima and noticed a note that had been slipped underneath the door. It was a piece of parchment, obviously from the family. I opened it up and grinned as I read it. This was going to be awesome!

_Miss Cadence,_

_I am very pleasured to announce that you will be now referred to as Mistress Cadenza, as such will be your alias as you travel with the Kingston family. Since you will be referred to as a noble, you must dress as one as well. Your belongings (those that are not necessary) will remain at the Kingston Manor. Instead, your clothes will be supplied by the Kingston family at no charge, however, you must return them at the end of your mission._

_Please remember that your job is not to enjoy your dresses; it is to protect the Kingston family. You are simply disguised as if you are not a threat. Please pick clothing that you will be able to fight in at any moment. If you require assistance in getting dressed, please use the communication lacrima located at the desk in your room at any time, day or night. _

_We would also request that you find a way to cover your guild marks, since you are not supposed to be powerful wizards. This can be done with makeup, gloves, or long sleeves, whichever you prefer._

_Thank you, _

_Sir Fraiwald, Lady Helena, and Sir Quinton_

_Also, please burn this note after you've read it and understood the instructions. We would like for this information to stay secret._

I closed the letter and held it up to the flame of the lantern, careful to not burn myself as I threw it in the fireplace near the back of the room. Opening the closet, I looked through the dresses quickly and picked a lilac ball gown that clashed slightly, yet worked, with my pale green eyes. Slipping on a pair of white gloves that reached to my elbows, I experimented using my magic to summon my flute, yet nothing worked. I hadn't ever tried to use magic with something over my hands, I realized. This was not going to be good. I then tried to sweep the glove off my arm, but also failed. I couldn't seem to find the makeup they spoke of, and they didn't have any other dresses in my size that were long-sleeved. The other gloves were too hard to get off, and the ones that I could get off wouldn't hide my guild mark. Well. This trip was already aggravating. Eventually, I came to the conclusion that I would have to dissolve the glove and put it in the place in my little spacey-storage area where I put all of my instruments, similar to how Erza's requip magic worked, except a lot less fancy. It was more of a storage locker than a space adventure.

I sighed, put my hair into an elegant updo, and made my way with a small bag of necessities that I needed to travel, and met up with the others. They were all dressed up the same, like nobles would at any moment. Erza, Lucy and I stood up tall in our dresses, while Gray, Natsu, and Gildarts looked horribly out of place as they messed up with their suits. "**I think you three should go ask for help. You look pretty awkward out here with us.**" I admitted, the other girls nodding their heads in agreement. They all shouted negative replies and we simply sighed, discussing the routes once more until the butler came to separate us.

"**I am glad to see that you all have met each other and have learned your **_**names**_**?**" The butler said, obviously meaning our aliases. We all shook our heads simultaneously, we hadn't thought it'd be necessary since we were being split up. "**Hopeless, absolutely hopeless. Well then, are we going to stand here like sitting ducks? Please, introduce yourselves!**" He groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. Since nobody else seemed to want to go first, I stepped forward. "**It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances. I am Mistress Cadenza.**" I began, stepping back between Erza and Lucy.

"**Mistress Layla, at your service.**"

Realization struck me as I looked over at Lucy. That was a dangerous name to use, but it wouldn't matter anyway. The butler grunted and shook his head. "**I'm sorry, I believe you're mistaken, Mistress Luciana.**" Lucy let out a huff of breath out of her nose and simply nodded.

"**And I am Mistress Eliza.**"

Hm, there seemed to be a pattern here. I supposed it made sense to have our names somewhat similar to our real names, in case we almost said their real name, as we could pass it off as a misunderstanding much easier than saying my name was Gertrude.

"**Uh, I'm Sir Gilfort.**" Gildarts replied awkwardly, still messing with his pocket square, making it worse than before.

"**Sir Grayson.**" Gray added roughly, the name change obviously not relevant to him. It did make a little sense to me. People were more likely to attack if there were more nobles in smaller groups. They wanted us to earn our money, which excited me.

"**Uh. Sir Naoko.**" The pink-haired flame mage stuttered out, obviously uncomfortable in the suit, which was about half a size too small.

I politely dipped my head in a slight curtsy and nodded towards the car that we would all be sharing on our travels. "**Shall we get going?**" I inquired, the butler nodding and motioning for us to follow him. Before we walked out, he turned around and put a hand over his forehead. "**I apologize for forgetting. Link arms with someone for an appearance. High-ranking women should be escorted by a male, not simply led.**"

(i'msorryjuviai'msorry

I think I might write a paragraph every chapter about her POV, that'd be really funny.)

Erza linked with Gildarts, who was looking suggestive until a dagger materialized in her hand and she stuffed it neatly in the secret pocket in the folds of her dress. Natsu automatically grabbed Lucy's arm, peering at Gray from behind me. "**Don't think of stripping next to Lucy, Ice Cream! You know that makes us **_**all **_**uncomfortable.**" I nodded approvingly until I realized I was the only one left. "**Hey, that's not fair! If we're gonna be caught in this charade, it's gonna be because of him!**" I argued. Gray rolled his eyes and didn't deny it. Grabbing my arm, we all walked out with the Kingston family behind us, filing neatly in order until we were all inside the limousine-like carriage.

Juvia hid neatly in the rose bushes outside of the mansion that Gray was at. The weather-woman was quietly crying because new love rival (also known as Cadence) had been nice to Gray, and Gray was in turn being affectionate! And Cadence was blushing! BLUSHING! "**Oh, Juvia, you must stop her!**" She muttered, sleeping also in the bushes until the next morning. Soon enough, she heard them come out of the large home, and they were locked by the arms! "**Oh, Juvia has to get her away from him! But they've been paired up to defend that boy... Juvia doesn't know what to do!**" The blue-haired woman cried underneath her breath, trying to be as quiet as possible so they didn't know she was stalking them.


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N:_

_Hey guys! I don't have school tomorrow, so after I finish my long-weekend homework, I'll be writing alllll day! Expect at least one chapter every two days. I am very happy to announce that I have made a schedule for Symphonic Fairies, to allow more stories to be edited in and so I have time for those as well as any homework I may have. I will have one chapter on Monday, Friday, and occasionally a Wednesday. Since this is my only story that I have for now, it will remain this way. _

_And yes, that was a clear-as-day hint at NaLu last chapter. This is not a NaLu fanfiction, but it will have hints of ships that I support (and there are a lot of them) Basically, it's my fanfiction, but I am staying true to what I said this is going to be about. Seriously, they are only hints and you can only see them if you turn your head sideways and squint a little. You don't think about them, you won't notice them. _

_Also, don't read this paragraph if you haven't guessed who the third love triangle member is. I guess I did make it kind of obvious._

_Dadadada giving you things to read in case you want to go back. It's the son. Like, seriously, who wouldn't want a piece of her? lol jk And guess who the son is? DUNDUNDUNNNN read the chapter guys._

_Love ya 3_

_-Brielle_

After we all went into the carriage, it was like we were regular old Fairy Tail members back in the guild hall. Only Lucy and I stood up straight, but it was mostly because we liked looking pretty and wearing pretty things. The Kingston family was separated by a small door that I wasn't sure I could get the bulk of my dress through, but we were not able to hear them, which meant the butler couldn't hear us. At least we wouldn't get yelled at for not looking proper.

We all chatted for most of the ride to Hargeon Town (which Natsu and Lucy reminisced for their 'fateful encounter' there, as I decided to call it.) and luckily, no fights broke out between Ice Cream and Flamethrower most of the way there.

Apparently I had started humming a song, because everybody ended up looking at me as if I was going crazy. Looking up from my lap, I abruptly stopped and dipped my head in an apology. "**Sorry,**" I began, deciding to defend myself, although I doubted they were angry with me. "**It's more than a power. Kind of like a reflex.**" I explained before Lucy padded my shoulder. "**Haha, it's no problem, really! Sing something, it'll pass some time and give you some creative freedom.**" The blonde replied, putting a smile on my face. "**Sure, I'll sing.**" I replied, taking a moment to catch my breath and decide on a song.

Choosing a light ballad, it took all of my strength to not make a joke about bursting into song, and I felt it was the same for Natsu. I hadn't realized that by the time I'd stopped, Quinton Kingston had entered our room to speak to us, and had stopped politely to listen. I dipped my head in the place of a curtsy and opened my mouth to speak. He put his hand up and shook his head. "**Lovely, Mistress Cadenza. I was coming to speak with you all to pass the time, but I wouldn't mind sitting here and listening to you sing. Would you mind coming with me to our cabin and singing for my family? I'm sure they would appreciate it.**"

I started to stand up to curtsy and accept, but Gray put his arm out in front of me. "**We're not here to entertain you. We're here to protect you.**" He replied heatedly before I removed his arm from across my shoulders. "**Guys, it's fine. It's not gonna kill me to stand up and pass the time.**" I replied, standing up straight and turning to them all with a side glance. _Plus, they're paying us to do this._ I tried to remind them. Four heads nodded, but Gray simply grunted as he grinded his teeth. "**Whatever.**" He replied, throwing his hands up in a motion of defeat.

I started into a curtsy to Quinton, but was interrupted by his hand in front of me. "**They'll be no need for that. Mother and Father, will, however, wish for you to act like a proper mistress and be escorted everywhere you go.**" With that, I straightened myself and allowed him to lead me into the other compartment of the carriage. I felt the air in the room thicken almost like fog, but I couldn't understand why. He was just being polite, in my eyes.

As soon as we opened the door, I could hear the two hushing the other, obviously speaking about something that either I, Quinton, or neither of us were supposed to know. We'd find out some way, however, if it was relevant to us. We were Fairy Tail. We got everything we wanted without much trouble. Sometimes. The woman looked at me with dark eyes, unforgiving, yet triggered some kind of deja vu for me. Quinton had done the same, but I still couldn't understand exactly why. I was sure I hadn't met them before, they didn't seem like the kind of people that went to balls willy-nilly, and that went anywhere without some kind of protection.

"**So you joined Fairy Tail? Was that really your best move, miss?**" Helena nearly spat at me, her perfect features slowly turning from neutral and unseeing to angry and venomous. It took a minute for me to connect her face to one I had seen just a few weeks earlier. Was this the brunette on the train? No, it couldn't be! But, that explained why Quinton looked so familiar. It was definately a theory I would investigate.

Deciding not to mention it, in case I was wrong, I nodded my head as respectfully as I could without looking at her with distain. Fairy Tail was the best thing that happened to me. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Phantom Lord could not compare to Fairy Tail in any way. I had no regrets for my actions. "**Yes, Lady Helena. I do believe that Fairy Tail was the best option for me at the time. I was not born rich, and I didn't intend on marrying into money either. The only way to expand on my magic was to join a guild. Fairy Tail is the best one out there.**" I replied, my poorly-concealed dig obviously getting underneath her skin.

Helena snorted unattractively and rolled her eyes. "**Very well. Why did Quinton bring you here? Are you already making problems?**" She inquired, her eyes seeming like black holes that once I looked into, I would feel bad for being born and making her get angry. It was very easy to avoid the woman's gaze, however. Quinton stifled a chuckle into his sleeve, passing it off as a slight cough.

"**No, Mother. I thought that she could help us pass the time by singing. Seeing that we didn't hear it on the train because you swore me to be silent, I was curious. I'm glad she took the job.**" He replied easily, sitting next to his father whom had remained quiet during the entire ordeal. So I had been right, it _was _those two on the train. Why had they insisted on traveling in such a mundane way, when they were ready to give us so much money just to escort them on their vacation?

Helena sighed and waved her hand as if to say "_get on with it_", and slouched in her seat in boredom that was well over exaggerated. Her uninterest inspired me to conjure my violin, my newest instrument. My gloves disappeared in a glimmer of green and blue, replaced with the ivory instrument and a matching bow. I began playing a calm song, which they all seemed to be inspecting my playing more than the actual music. My technique increased by a few years in the span of ten seconds, and soon enough, I was playing an entire ballad and singing with just one instrument.

Once I finished, the violin and bow disappeared, my gloves once again appearing and covering my guild mark. Fraiwald and Quinton began clapping with much gusto, at least more than Helena, who simply inhaled and avoided looking at me at any cost, even avoiding my reflection in the glass windows. Quinton stood up and took my hand, which surprised me more than anything. "**Quite lovely, Mistress Cadenza. I do believe, however, that your friends are waiting for you in the other room, and I wouldn't want them worrying. Sir Grayson is definitely eavesdropping, and I wouldn't want him taking something out of context.**" He told me, leading me back to the door while I was still stumbling from comprehending everything he'd said and looking at what he meant behind those words.

I regained my posture as we stepped back inside the room, where everybody looked especially bored and awkward, as if somebody had just said, "act normal!".

I stifled a chuckle, but turned again to Quinton. "**I still have a few questions I'd like you to answer-**" I began before he cut me off. "**I believe we are almost to Hargeon Town. We will be split into our groups momentarily. You may ask me then, if you'd like. I must return to my family for the time being. I thank you again, Mistress Cadenza!**" He replied, kissing my hand, abruptly turning, and leaving the room.

Everyone was speechless for a second, but Lucy broke the silence. "**Cadence's got herself a rich boy toy!**"


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note:  
>Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. For some reason, it was really hard to write this one. I couldn't get any ideas out, but I promise the next one will be better!<br>_

_-BrielleXandY_

I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the seat for the remaining time that we were going to be moving. Natsu leaned up to say something from his barf bag, but didn't make it very far until he was facedown once more. I was slightly grateful that he had motion sickness for the moment, because I was pretty sure he was also going to comment on it and make me feel even more embarrassed. "**I promise you, I'm not looking for anything like that.**" I replied, hearing Gray grunt beside me before he opened his mouth to speak.

"**Yeah, you better. Guild policy strictly says that you can't be in a relationship with a client, and even if you were in a relationship before the job went up, you can't do a job for the client and be paid for it.**" He replied, staring daggers at me. I sighed with exasperation. "**Didn't I just say I wasn't looking for anything like that? I can't believe you don't trust me!**" I huffed, crossing my arms and closing my eyes, trying to look as high and mighty as possible. Then one of the pins in my hair came loose, and I inhaled a small portion of hair into my nose.

Everyone laughed (except Natsu, of course; he was incapacitated) as I began sneezing and trying to find the pin on the ground at the same time. Lucy found it for me, and put my hair back into the right place. "**That was the universe telling you not to talk back to us.**" Gildarts began before (mysteriously, of course, I don't know how such a thing might have occurred) a loud noise that only he could hear made his ears ring for the next few minutes. That shut him right up.

A few minutes of boredom passed until the butler walked in and escorted us all out of the carriage, after the Kingston's had all departed and were waiting for us. The three groups joined up, and then we dispersed into the city to look around, which I was way too excited for. We walked two paces behind him at first, but Quinton insisted that we stand on either side of him.

Quinton had to keep nudging me and telling me to act ladylike, because I was everywhere at once. At first, my shoes began to fall off because I kept trying to run around and get to vendors faster. He simply laughed and called me cute, which I shrugged off. About a quarter way through the outing, however, I gained my bearings and walked quietly while Quinton browsed the shops.

We walked quietly to the next shop, which held extravagant gowns, clothes, and anything else you can imagine. It was one of those rich people shops that I had never stepped foot into, and I was a bit intimidated by walking inside. How did people act in here? Quinton seemed almost at home, he acted as I did when I was in a magic shop. Abruptly turning to each of us, he waved his hand into the store. "**Go ahead. Choose whatever you'd like. Nothing too outrageous, though.**" He warned, causing me to blink in confusion and turn my head slightly to the side. "**Sorry, but I'm not sure what 'too outrageous' is to you. Everything in this store is worth more than I'll make in a year.**" I replied through the corner of my mouth, since someone was walking past us.

Gray and I both inspected him, waiting for something, anything battle-related to happen. Even though it was a nice gesture, I felt uncomfortable buying something with his money. It wasn't my money until they gave us the reward and all six of us split the earnings evenly. Realizing that I had lost focus on the man, I returned my gaze to him for a moment, just in time to see him slip a shiny piece of metal out of his pocket. Gray had been looking away to not seem suspicious. It was probably a knife, I realized. I needed to make sure that Gray got Quinton out of the shop so I could deal with the possible enemy.

"**I had so much fun yesterday at the palace, it was so exhilarating! The roses in the garden made the aroma simply magical! It was like a Fairy Tail!**" I began, turning to the two boys. 'Fairy Tail' had been our trigger phrase. If any of us said that, it was very crucial to get Quinton out of the general vicinity and into safety. Gray turned his head slowly to me, nodding accordingly and pointing to the shop across the hall. "**You two go ahead and go that way. I'll meet up with you in a few minutes. Cadenc- Cadenza, I might need some assistance, I'll make sure you know if I need you.**" Gray started, nodding his head down the hall.

Putting on a mask of innocence, I nodded eagerly. Grabbing onto Quinton's arm, I began to giggle and pull him outside. "**Come on! What're you waiting for, silly?**" I asked, trying to get him out of there as soon as possible. Sparing a passing glance at Gray, I gave him a slight nod in an agreement. If I had to, I'd leave Quinton in a second to help Gray if he was in danger. Friends meant a lot more to me then being underpaid by a brat that thought he could buy us over with nice clothes from a store.


End file.
